


A Stowaway From Hawaii: The Poldark Family Saga Continues

by then_let_it_be_true



Category: Poldark (TV 2015), Poldark - All Media Types
Genre: Adoption, Children, F/M, Family, Family Bonding, Family Drama, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Foster Care, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Married Sex, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-09-25 00:54:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17111384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/then_let_it_be_true/pseuds/then_let_it_be_true
Summary: Ross and pregnant Demelza prepare for the birth of their fifth child...





	1. Chapter 1

“Ross, I’m pregnant.”

 

She searched his eyes for his reaction to the news.He didn’t speak but he did laugh as he thought it was joke, adding, “Yeah.Wouldn’t that be nice.”He put his hand on hers, “No, seriously, Demelza, what did the doctor say?”She could see this was going to take more work to get him to believe the truth, but she didn’t have that kind of time right now as she could feel her stomach churning and knew she was about to throw up again.“I’ll be right back,” she told him as she was getting up and swiftly heading towards the bathroom.

He followed her in, taking a seat next to her on the floor.She was sitting in front of the toilet, resting her head on her arms and the seat.He began smoothing her back in a soothing fashion, drawing her hair up and out of the way.Soon, she sat up and announced, “False alarm.I think it passed, at least for the moment.”He was tucking a curl behind her ear, saying with a soft and concerned voice, “I’m worried about you, darling.It doesn’t look like you’re getting any better.Please tell me what the doctor said.”She stared in his eyes before she said, “She told me I brought something back from Hawaii with me.”“Like a tropical disease or a virus?”She was shaking her head, “No, Ross.Like a baby.”

He stared at her for several seconds, watching her as she nodded with wide eyes, indicating that what she was saying was so.His arms couldn’t wrap around her fast enough.He scooted closer and embraced her, on the floor, in front of the toilet.She heard him saying, “Oh my darling, Demelza!My sweet, sweet, Demelza!My god I love you so much!”He was peppering her face with kisses as he hugged her again and again.He pulled back and she saw his enormous grin paired with his tear stained face.They pressed their foreheads together and cried while they laughed. “You know if this is some kind of joke, you’ll kill me,” he told her.“I’ll never recover.My heart will be ripped in two.It’s all I’ve ever wanted for us, to be able to have a child, ourselves, without a surrogate.Please tell me this is not some kind of trick.”“Ross, I would never joke about something like this.I’m pregnant, really pregnant.And you’re happy?”“Happy?Darling, I’m over the moon.I’m deliriously happy!”He was taking her face in his hands and kissing her on her forehead, “I also think you have a lot of explaining to do.”She laughed, “Yeah, Let’s go sit where it’s comfy and I’ll tell you the whole thing.”

Back in the kitchen, he poured them two glasses of lemon-lime soda, because she said she thought she could handle it, and they went out to the living room to sit on the sofa.He spoke first by asking, “So, how is this even possible?I thought you had your…I don’t know what they’re even called…parts removed.”“Cervix and uterus.”“Ok, yes.I thought you had those removed.”She had stretched her legs onto his lap as he began massaging her feet.“I thought I had them removed too.When I woke up in the recovery room, my dad told me that my cervix, uterus, and one ovary were removed.All I had left was an ovary.”“Ok, so how are you pregnant?Is this a miracle?”“No, back in April, I got a period, my first since being married.I went to the doctor to see if everything was ok.That’s when I found out the reverse is true; I have everything but an ovary.It was a miscommunication of sorts. But anyways, the ovary I have wasn’t really functioning.Until April, and it’s like it woke up.”

“Why didn’t you tell me this?”She could see that he was a bit hurt.“Because it didn’t change anything.We’ve always had sex like rabbits and never used contraception.If I’ve had all those things this whole time and we’ve still never gotten pregnant, then it wasn’t going to happen, no matter what.”He was nodding like he understood and she continued, “My doctor didn’t think I was making eggs and asked me if I wanted to get tested.I didn’t want to get excited and then disappointed so I said no.I got another period in May, and then in June you and I went to Hawaii and I went back to not getting them again.”She was sipping her soda as he asked, “So, you think we conceived about the time we were renewing our vows?”She was shaking her head, “No, when you and I went by ourselves.”She could see him mentally counting the days in his head as she affirmed, “I know!Ross, I’m already 8 weeks along!I’m already almost done with my first trimester!”

She saw his nostrils start to flare as he became angry and hurt, “You mean you’ve been pregnant for 8 weeks and kept this from me?”She removed her legs from his lap as she sat up straight, “No, of course not, Ross. I just found out today.Today!And I rushed right home where I waited, very impatiently, for you to come home so I could tell you.”She could see he was softening so she told him, “The doc said I could hear the baby’s heartbeat today, but I thought I’d tell you first and we could go back and hear it for the first time together.I have an appointment for tomorrow.Are you free?”“Am I free?Demelza, I would cancel or reschedule anything for this.”He looked at her almost in disbelief, “We can hear our baby’s heartbeat tomorrow?”“Yes.” 

The tears started again as he hugged her there on the sofa and were freely flowing the next day as the loud and strong thumping of the beating heart filled the room of the ultrasound.It was a sound Ross knew he would never forget as long as he lived.Ross was squeezing Demelza’s hand so tightly as he kissed her.It was one of the best days of his life.Demelza looked up at him from the exam table, “You know we’re going to have three children under the age of two and in diapers.”“Good god!” he laughed, “We are going to be busy!”Henry right now was exactly a year old.Just last week he had had his first birthday, Demelza putting the birthday cake on the tray of his high chair as he used his little hands to smush it into his mouth and all over his face.They had snapped several pictures of him in that messy but adorable state.Chloe was always 4 months behind him, and in 3 short months, they would be able to officially adopt her.She was crawling all over the house, attempting to get into everything, but the townhouse was perfectly baby-proofed for her protection.

Ross and Demelza were in the examination room alone now as she wiped the goo off her stomach and gathered her things.“Let’s go home and tell the twins.”She saw the horror register on his face, “No, darling.Let’s wait.What if something happens?”“Ross, I feel great, and you heard that heartbeat.Even the technician said it sounded strong and healthy.Nothing is going to happen.”

 

 

 

********************************

 

 

 

Jeremy and Julia had no idea what was wrong with their parents, but they were definitely extra loving.EXTRA loving.They were hugging and kissing all the time; everywhere, in the kitchen, the baby section of Target, stopped at the red light as they drove the family home from dinner.Usually all it took to make them stop was for someone to say, “Ewwww, gross!”But it no longer worked as they officially tuned out the world.The other night, Julia walked into the bathroom during Demelza’s bath to ask her a question when she found Ross sitting in the tub with her.That never happened.Everyone knew Demelza used this time to be alone, to escape everyone if only for a few minutes.She called it “Me Time.”But here he was in the tub, sitting across from her, resting his head on the edge as his arms draped on the side.Demelza was sitting just like him on the other side and they both looked peaceful.“What are you doing?” she asked her father.“Just helping mommy relax.”

That’s all he seemed to care about anymore, that she was resting and relaxing.They never heard him tell Demelza to sit down as much as he did now.“Come on guys,” he’d tell the twins, “Mommy cooked dinner so let’s do the dishes for her while she sits down.”He was on lunch-packing duty now as they tried to tell him how he was making their sandwiches the wrong way.“Ross, really, I can do it,” they heard Demelza say about everything.He vacuumed, mopped, scrubbed showers and toilets.He grocery shopped and cooked, taking Demelza by the shoulders and leading her back to the couch while she protested, “Let me cook, Ross.I’m fine!”The other night he was asking her questions about the laundry.“Do I put your shirts in the dryer?”“Ross, really, I can do it.”“No, just tell me.Dryer or line dry?”Just wash my things in cold and I’ll come in and put everything on the drying rack.You’ll at least let me do that, won’t you?”“Yes,” he said with semi-pretend annoyance and they both giggled.They never heard Demelza announce to Ross that she felt fine as many times as she did now.

There were notes left all over the house too.Demelza was always finding them and reading them, getting teary eyed as she did and then stuffing them in her pocket.Julia had walked into her parents bedroom in the middle of the night because her throat hurt.She walked over to Demelza’s side of the bed, waking her up, “Mommy?”“Hmmmmm?” she asked, still half asleep.“Can I have a cough drop?”“Sure.They’re in the medicine cabinet above the sink.I’ll reach them for you.”Ross was rolling over, “Stay put, Dem, I got it.”He was about to sit up when Julia stopped him.“I can get it.”“Alright, sweetheart.Let us know if we can help you,” Demelza told her.

Julia was stepping off the stool with the cough drop in her hand when she found the note, standing up on the vanity near the sink.It had Demelza’s name on the outside.Julia decided to open the note and read it.It said, “I choose you to live with hand in hand, side by side.I choose you to love with my whole being unconditionally.I choose you at the beginning and end of every day.And I’d choose you in a hundred worlds in any version of reality.I’d find you and I’d choose you.-With all my heart, Ross”Demelza read it in the morning when she woke and tried to brush her teeth without gagging and throwing up.She never knew how unpleasant brushing teeth could be until she got pregnant.It always made her throw up, no matter what toothpaste she tried.She dreaded it everyday.Maybe that’s why Ross put a note by her toothbrush in the cup by the sink.She ran back into the bedroom and woke Ross up just to give him a tearful hug.“Thank you, sweetie.I’d choose you too.”

The twins also noticed that Ross was always leaving to get Demelza food, at weird hours.He was putting his coat on as Jeremy asked, “Where are you going?”“To get mommy some pickles.”“Why?”“Because she wants to eat them.”“Now?It’s night! Are you going to the grocery?”“No, to the deli to get those ones that are in the big barrel.”She was definitely eating weird foods at weird times.Ross brought her a reuben with lots of sauerkraut after 10 pm.She put banana peppers now on her pizza even though she hated spicy foods.It seemed like they were always going to Mexican restaurants now for dinner.

And speaking of restaurants, Ross never wanted her to work anymore.She would always tell him, “Ross, I’m _fine._ And I’m _bored._ You all are at the theater and school.The babies are at daycare.Working will give me something to do.”Jeremy remembered Ross rolling his eyes as he sighed and said, “Fine,” but everyone could tell he was not happy about it at all.At least she agreed to only work part-time. 

The rest of the time she was home eating.She began gaining weight.Everyone could see it.Julia told her her face looked “puffy.”She only wore her yoga pants and never her jeans anymore as she told Ross, “I can get them on but they won’t zip.”The twins noticed that Ross didn’t mind her weight gain at all.In fact, he seemed to be obsessed with her stomach for some reason, his hands like a magnet to her abdomen, always touching her there.Jeremy even caught his father talking into his mother’s belly the other day.Maybe she had a tummy ache, he rationalized but it was still weird.Julia had walked in on them soaking in the bathtub again.“I can see your boobs,” she told her mother who immediately said, “Oh, sorry,” and dunked them under the soapy water.Julia didn’t know that Demelza wasn’t used to how big her breast were getting. Behind the privacy of closed doors, Ross was always trying to touch her there, to honk her breasts playfully, his neck kisses always traveled down with the goal of putting her into his mouth as he massaged her there.But she wasn’t having any of it.“Ross, OWWWWWWWWW!Don’t touch!They’re so sore!”He would pout, “Demelza, ‘The Girls’ are massive!MASSIVE!And I can’t even play with them?What kind of world are we living in?”“I know,” she grimaced, still in pain, “You try having these boobs.”“I believe I was trying to,” he joked as she elbowed him in the ribs.

One afternoon, Ross and Demelza were packing up the babies as they told the twins, “We’re dropping all of you off at Uncle Dwight’s and Aunt Caroline’s.”“Where are you guys going?” Jeremy asked his dad.“Mommy needs new clothes and then we’re going out to dinner.We’ll pick you all up tonight, ok?”They did just as they promised, showing up around 7 to take everyone home.Dwight and Caroline had bought the twins new games for their Playstation, and Jeremy and Julia were anxious to get home to play them since the Enyses did not have the right gaming system.Ross held Demelza’s hand the whole time he drove them home, and when they got into the townhouse, the twins were immediately running up the stairs to their rooms.“Wait, guys!” Ross was shouting up at them, “We want to talk to you about something important.”“Awww, come on!Now?”the both seemed to shout in unison as they begrudgingly stomped back down the stairs.Everyone sat in the living room as Ross and Demelza looked at each other, seeing which one should do the talking.Ross said, “You’re going to have a new brother or sister.Mommy has a baby in her tummy.”All day, Ross and Demelza wondered how the twins would react.Would they cry with surprise like their parents did?Jump for joy?Would there be shrieks and laughter?Julia blinked at them, “Cool.Can we go now?”Demelza was laughing, “Yes.A half hour of game-time and then homework, OK?”As the twins were running up the stairs, Ross turned to her, “Perhaps our timing wasn’t right.”“I think they already figured it out, Ross.”“Tomorrow, let’s tell them the gender of the baby.”She nodded, “Ok.”

  

 


	2. All I Want For Christmas Is...Ross

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A very pregnant Demelza is home alone with all four children on Christmas Eve...

It was Christmas Eve and a very pregnant and exhausted Demelza was home with all four kids by herself.This was Ross’s favorite night of the entire year, but he was not only at the theater tonight, he was at the theater in _London._ The family had known way back in the Spring when he took this gig, long before Demelza had gotten pregnant, that he would be away and they would have to celebrate somehow without him.Demelza was trying her best to do all the things he would have done with the children, but she underestimated how difficult it was to be six months pregnant.Demelza had taken everyone to the Christmas play that Jeremy and Julia were singing in at their school.Then she came home and cooked a big family meal.Later, they sang all the songs Ross would have as she danced with the twins, and they baked cookies that they decorated together.Finally, she built a blanket fort in the middle of the living room where she encouraged everyone to lay down and take a breather on the stack of pillows inside the tent.By that time she and the children had their Christmas pajamas on that Ross had ordered, Barky having his own doggy version, and even though Demelza’s pants fit her, the top was just a wee bit short and kept riding up at every move she made, causing the bottom of her ever-protruding tummy to hang out in the cold.She had to put her robe on to keep warm.This was the year Ross should’ve bought onesies that zipped, she chuckled to herself.

Demelza had put twinkle lights at the top of the fort, which was the perfect excuse to get the kids to lie still and make wishes, allowing her to steal a few minutes of rest.She remembered what it was like when she first found out she was pregnant.She was so excited, proud even, to think she had a baby growing inside her.And not just any baby. _Ross’s_ baby.She recollected how it got there, the tender way Ross would make love to her, his manhood deep inside her, causing her to feel sensations she had never felt with anyone else. Ross was so good at making sure she knew it was more than just sex; the way he held her, the way he would kiss her, it was an outlet for him to show her his love, to express his feelings for her that words could not.She loved being so close to him, she _craved_ him, they were connected physically and also connected with their souls.She loved sharing the act with him; the taste of his mouth, his scent, the sheen of sweat that always covered his chest during and after.She felt like they were the only two people in the world when they shared this, the culmination being when he would throb and fill her with what turned out one time to be his life giving explosions.They had made a baby.It was incredibly romantic and sexy as hell.She felt primal and attached to her ancient ancestors.They had made a _baby_. 

She also remembered the first time the baby kicked.She called for Ross who dropped what he was doing and literally sprinted into the room where she guided his hand to the exact spot on her stomach.She remembered how wide his eyes got when he felt it, his mouth the perfect shape of an O.And then he cried as he laughed.He was never a man to be stingy with his feelings, never emotionally inarticulate like the character he had played for so many years on screen.He wasn’t afraid to shed tears with her over the excitement of the life they had created.

After feeling that first kick was when he started talking to her stomach; not just talking, but really holding in-depth conversations.He’d introduce himself as “Daddy,” and tell the baby how they couldn’t wait to meet him or her.He’d tell him/her about the other Poldark children and what he or she was going to love about them.Sometimes he’d sing to her stomach.That was her favorite, and the baby’s too, as it would kick like crazy when he sang, “You are my sunshine, my only sunshine.”It was tender and sweet, and this gorgeous man serenading her tummy as his hands held her there made her swoon with how romantic it all was.One night in bed, Ross talked so long and Demelza was so tired that she actually fell asleep during the one-sided conversation, only to wake up a bit later to her husband still going at it.She wondered if he even knew she had fallen asleep.

People used to tell her she was “glowing.”Even Ross noticed the change.“Darling, I don’t think I’ve ever seen you look more beautiful,” he told her and added, “You look positively radiant.”But now, she was six months pregnant, and it was no longer fun.She was quite certain that “glow” was actually gas.Those kicks that had been so cool were not always external.A lot of times they were _internal_ and Demelza was sure her organs were bruised and deflated by pointy feet.The baby always seemed to be most active when she was trying to sleep.It often got hiccups.Demelza’s feet and ankles were swollen beyond recognition, making it uncomfortable to wear any shoes but flip flops, but of course it was December.She had “cankles” and her feet looked like potatoes.Nothing was romantic or sexy as hell about that.Her back killed her and she peed all the time, literally, all the time.She couldn’t sleep through the night without getting up to go to the bathroom, sometimes twice.She couldn’t remember the last time she didn’t have heartburn.She was irritable and of course she was married to the most wonderful man in the world who was so excited and happy about her pregnancy.She didn’t want to be one of those women that snap at their spouses, but her hormones were out of whack and sometimes she just couldn’t help it.And still Ross smiled and kissed her on the forehead with the patience of Job. 

She was brought back to reality by Jeremy’s constant, “Mommy.Mommy.MOMMMMMMMMMY!”“Yes, sweet boy?”“Guess what I wished for?”She shrugged but then warned, “Don’t tell me or it won’t come true.”Jeremy looked sad, “I can tell you.It’s not going to happen anyways.”“Ok, what is it?”“I wished daddy was home with us on Christmas.”“I wished that too,” Julia chimed in and Demelza added, “Me too. Let’s call him.”Earlier, from school, they had sent him pictures from the play and thought it was weird when he didn’t even text a response back.They all huddled together in the blanket tent as they squeezed themselves into the shot of the video call, but he never picked up.Demelza hung up the phone, “He’s probably busy, guys.I’m sure he’ll call us tomorrow.”Demelza allowed them to open one present each and then she put all four kids to bed.

She came back down to the living room where she put on Christmas music and sat herself on the floor in front of the coffee table to wrap a few more gifts.Her back was really hurting, and she wished Ross was home to give her one of his famous back rubs.Every song she was hearing was making her miss him even more.It definitely wasn’t the same without him.She heard lyrics like, “I’ll have a blue Christmas without you,”“I miss you most at Christmas,”“All I want for Christmas is you,” and the one that finally made her cry was, “I’ll be home for Christmas.You can count on me.”She checked her phone again and shook her head in disbelief that there was still nothing.That really wasn’t like him.She ungracefully stood up from sitting on the floor and made her way up to bed.

Demelza was just beginning to doze now that she had gotten her bladder, incessant gas, and infant hiccups in control.In fact, she was just getting comfortable.She was awaken by Ross’s familiar ringtone.Her grin couldn’t have been any bigger as she reached out for her phone.“Hi, baby,” he said when he heard her sleepy hello, “I didn’t mean to wake you.”“That’s ok,” she was telling him and he could tell she was smiling.“Where have you been?”“Rehearsals,” he told her, “We’ve really been hitting it hard today.I’m sorry I missed all your calls and messages.”She was beginning to tell him about the Christmas play when he said, “I’m sorry to interrupt you, Demelza, I only have a second, but I’m calling to tell you that I got you a gift and my assistant is supposed to be delivering it over to you.”“Right now?” she asked with surprise as she saw how late it was.“Yes.I didn’t want you to be afraid to open the door when you hear him ringing the bell.”“Oh, Ok.So I have to get up?”“If you don’t mind.Why don’t we stay on the phone so I can hear your reaction.”“Ok.When is he…”The doorbell was sounding before she could ask her question, “I guess he’s here now.Ok,” she sat up and was putting her robe and slippers back on, “I’m going down now.”

He heard her going down the stairs, “Really, Ross.You send a gift now?I’m half asleep…”She was undoing the deadbolt on the door and when she opened it, she was shocked to see Ross himself standing there.He was home!He had come back to them just like she and the twins had wished for.He was wearing a Santa hat as he held the phone to his ear.They both quickly hung up as she jumped up into his arms, pregnant belly and everything.“OOF!” he said as she wrapped her legs around him.“ROSS!MY GOD!”She was practically crying.He rolled his suitcase in with one arm as he carried her in and gently put her down.He kissed her on the lips as his hands traveled down to her belly to hold his baby the only way he could right now.“How has our friend been?”“Good.Busy.Very active,” she reported to him. “And what about you, Mrs. Poldark?You certainly have a glow about you tonight.”“That would be gas,” she joked with him.

He was laughing loudly.“Ross, You’ll wake everyone up!” she scolded but he was already running up the stairs as he shouted with his baritone voice, “Oh, I’m waking them up anyways!”She stood at the bottom of the stairs and heard the twins shrieking “Daddy!” as he popped into their rooms to give them kisses.Jeremy even told him, “You came!My wish came true!”A second later they were running down the stairs as Ross followed them with the babies in his arms.“Let’s open some gifts!” he told them.Jeremy and Julia tore through wrapping paper to reveal the latest toys they had asked Santa for.Julia had known for a while that Santa wasn’t real, but for all the fighting and arguing they did as siblings, Ross and Demelza could not believe how she had not ruined it for Jeremy as he still held fast to his childhood beliefs.Ross opened his gift and saw Beats headphones.“You can wear them at the gym,” the twins told him.Demelza had gotten a gift card to the pedicure spa.“Maybe it will help your swollen ankles,” Ross shrugged at her.

Soon everyone was asleep on the floor and the babies were dozing in the rocker-nappers.From the couch, Demelza was starting to say, “I guess we should take the kids up to…” Ross stopped her by putting a finger on her lips to silence her.He wanted a few more minutes of alone time with her.He pulled a little box out of his pocket and passed it to her.She widened her eyes to ask, “Who’s this from?”“From your loving, devoted husband, who loves you with all his heart,” he told her and then joked, “It certainly isn’t from Santa.He’s heard you were really naughty this year. _Really_ naughty.And you can’t say you weren’t because you’re kind of still wearing the proof.” She was quietly giggling as he motioned for her to open the box.She did and it was a necklace with a charm of a mother holding a child.There were two stones and Ross whispered, “It’s your birthstone and the baby’s.The jeweler said the stone can be easily changed just in case someone comes early or late.”“Oh, god!” she shook her head and whispered, “Let’s hope neither, especially not late. I’m all ready to get this show on the road!”They laughed quietly, but not too loud so as not to wake the children.She snuggled up to his chest as he put his arm around her.They looked over at their four beautiful children, all sound asleep, and felt extremely proud of their family.Demelza could not remember a time she felt happier.

Ross joined her in bed after tucking everyone in.Henry and Chloe had just started sleeping in their own nursery leaving Ross and Demelza alone in their bedroom, but in 3 short months they would have another baby in the bassinet next to their bed. Ross, standing next to the bed, pulled up the covers, tucking Demelza in much like he had just done with the twins.He kissed her, “Goodnight, sweetcakes,” and got in beside her.He flipped over and got comfy.Demelza had other plans for him.She turned and laid behind him on his pillow, her finger seductively tracing up and down his muscular arm.“There’s still another tradition that needs to be honored,” she announced softly in his ear as she pushed his beautiful curls back and suckled his earlobe playfully as she breathed in his ear.He didn’t turn over but asked, “What would that be?”She chuckled, “I think somebody needs their balls jingled.”He was smiling but told her, “I’m sure you’re exhausted, darling, and it’s late.Get some sleep.”She wasn’t giving up, “I have a figgy pudding to bring you and a bough of holly to deck your balls with.”She was adorable, but he worried about her in her pregnant state more than he would ever let on, “I appreciate the gesture, but you really need your rest.”

She couldn’t remember a time he had refused her, but it stung.It hurt her very much.They really hadn’t had sex very much lately at all.She was starting to get a bit angry, “I see.You don’t find me sexy anymore like this.I’m the size of a whale.I have stretch marks.I see.”He flipped over, “No, sweetheart, you’re sexier now than ever.You have no idea what you do to me.And our baby inside you is so sexy, as well as your ginormous, off-limits boobs.”She was shaking her head, “Then what’s the problem?You’ve hardly touched me since I’ve started showing so much. Do I repulse you?”“Weren’t you just listening to me?I’m super turned on.”He took the covers down and showed her The Captain who was painfully tenting his pajama pants.“So…” she still didn’t know what his problem was.“I don’t want to hurt you.I’m sure it’s not comfortable for you, and I don’t want to shake you or the baby up.You’re my first priority so I can wait.I’m good.”

She was shaking her head, “Ross, the only way you’re going to hurt me is to hurt my feelings by not making love to me.Do you want to or not?”“I always want to.”“Well…” she was taking her pajama top off, laying down on her back again.He took his shirt off, hovering above her as he kissed her lips and put a hand gently on her now bare stomach.He was kissing her neck as he instructed her, “Tell me the moment something hurts, OK?”“OK.” 

His kisses were traveling down her chest.“How are the girls?” he asked about her swollen breasts.“Fine,” she said as he was giving her gentle kisses there, remembering how sore she had been.He wanted to put her rosy peaks into his mouth to suckle but decided teasing them with his tongue might be a lighter touch.Her face and her whimpers seemed to indicate that she was enjoying it. 

He was now kissing the swell of her stomach, being careful of her now “outtie” belly button.He continued kissing her belly as he said, “Hi, little baby.I’m about to say hi to you in a different way.”She giggled as he traveled down, removing her holiday pajama bottoms.He was kissing her secret curls and she instinctively drew her legs up, opening her world to him.He couldn’t get enough of her scent, it was such a turn on for him.“Can I taste you?” he asked with a low and sexy voice.She was already so lost in passion, all she could do was nod.She arched her back as she felt his tongue entering her and sampling.Soon he was using his tongue to lick her bundle of nerves before he began the sucking motions.He was such a pro at making her come undone, and it was happening.Fast.Her legs started shaking first before the feeling in the pit of her stomach began to bloom.“Ross!” she called out as her flutterings started.She was giving him a lot to taste and he softly said, “So delicious, darling.So good.” 

She was being brought back to reality as the sensations were subsiding.Somehow in all of that, she failed to notice that he had removed his own pants.She saw the tip of his manhood was forming little drops in anticipation but his face was registering concern as he asked, “Can you handle more?”Her hormones wanted her to grumpily say, “Ross, just do it already!” but she settled on a soft, “Please.”He laid behind her, instructing her to turn on her side as he was lining himself up with her bum instead of having her stomach between them. He spooned her and lifted her leg while he gently held it, but she was so slick from what had just happened that he found his way home easily.He was just teasing her with the tip as he asked, “How does this feel, baby?Good?”“So good.”He pushed himself all the way in and soon they found a rhythm that was hypnotic.She came again as she heard him reaching his peak from behind her, emptying himself with grunts and moans.

She turned over to cuddle with him, laying her head over his steadily beating heart.“Ross, I think my water just broke.”“What?!?!?” He was practically shouting as he tried to sit up.“Would you relax?I’m _joking.”_ “That’s not even funny,” he scolded and then rolled his eyes, trying to hide how his panic had gone from 0 to 60 in about 2 seconds.She laid her head on his chest again, and noticed his heart rate was definitely elevated.“I’m sorry,” she apologized again and tried not to laugh, “You’re just so over-protective.”He shrugged his shoulders as she began ruffling his chest hair with her hand.“Sweetheart?” he asked her.“Yeah.”“Will you tell me the sex of the baby?I think I’m ready to know.”In the doctor’s office, he had exited the room, purposely leaving so as not to hear.He figured they already had two boys and two girls, so it really didn’t matter.This baby would be the tie-breaker.“Are you sure?”she asked him.“Yes.” 

“It’s a girl,” she smiled as he exclaimed, “I knew it!”She looked up at him, “Are we naming her Isabella Rose?”He was scrunching his brows down in a frown, “No, sweetheart, we lost her.We’re retiring that name and not using it again.”“Ok.Then what ancient Poldark name are we using?”He was shaking his head, “No, I thought since you’re carrying this baby and doing all the work, you should be the one to name her.”He watched her face transform into a giant grin, “Really?Well, I have a name picked out.Stay with me, it might seem a little weird.”“We have a daughter named ‘Clowance,’ which is already pretty weird,” he reminded her.“True,” and she laughed, “So, since she was conceived in Hawaii, I thought…” He interrupted her, “Do you ever wonder what was the _exact_ time we made her?”She smiled, “I think it was when we finally got to Hana and I was putting my bag by the bed and you came up behind me and…”He interrupted her, “No, it was definitely the time I woke up with your mouth on The Captain.God, that was a great way to wake up!Why haven’t you done that again?”“You liked that?”“Uh…YEAH.I’m pretty sure that’s every man’s dream.”She rolled her eyes while smiling, “Can we talk about the name now?”“Oh,” he laughed, “Of course.Sorry.I’m easily distracted.”

“So, I was thinking of giving her a Hawaiian name to always remind us of that romantic trip, so I googled some names and found Alaina.”He repeated it, “Alaina Poldark,” before nodding, “I like it.”She was shaking her head no, “Stay with me.I knew a girl once who had a unique name because her parents said she was a miracle baby.They named her Milagro because it means miracle in Spanish.So I’d like that to be her middle name.”He was still repeating, “Alaina Milagro Pol…”That was all he got out before she was shaking her head no again, telling him, “I want to call her Millie.Millie Poldark.”He smiled and kissed her on the forehead.“I love it, darling.Millie it is.Millie Poldark, our miracle baby.”He was rubbing her bare back with his hand as he said, “Millie will join Clowance, Henry, Jeremy and Julia.We’ve almost got a football team, Demelza,” he joked.She laughed as he said, “Let’s plan out a big reveal for the twins and our family and friends.”“Ok,” she smiled.

    

  

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My holiday has been extra good this year. Just Wednesday, I had some irregular results show up on my mammogram. The things they were saying to me sounded very scary and I immediately feared the worst. More tests were ordered and it was finally concluded that I just have a cyst that needs to be checked again in six months. So, I feel like it's full speed ahead on life. Hope you all are having a great holiday as well. Your love and support for this story as well as your encouraging words on my personal life has meant the world to me! :) :) :)


	3. NYE in NYC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ross and Demelza celebrate New Year's Eve together after a scare...

A dark hallway.Ross couldn’t see anything.Hands gripping the wall as he walked.He had to get to her.He had to find her.She had stopped screaming.He couldn’t hear her at all now.He walked and walked and the destination never got closer.He started running but he couldn’t see.He fell and got back up to run.“Demelza!” he shouted.Finally the door.He pushed it open.She was there in a pool of blood.The baby…

He heard himself scream as he flew up to a sitting position, panting and in a cold sweat.The nightmares had started again, always about his wife and the birth of their child.He looked over at Demelza.She was sleeping peacefully, the covers up to her neck hiding the swell of her ever-growing belly.She was fine.She was more than fine, she and the baby were thriving.Ross had gone to every appointment with her, cancelling whatever he had going on, even if it was really important, to hold her hand at the doctor’s office.And the news they had gotten so far was great.Everyone was happy with the baby and Demelza’s progress.They were both right on track.Ross could never tell her about the nightmares or that he was worried because she wasn’t worried and that was important.Ross knew how necessary a positive outlook was, and if she knew he was scared, she might become scared too.But she wasn’t it.She was confident and happy.True, she was uncomfortable and inconvenienced because of her condition, but she was truly happy.She was nesting.She had gotten the twins just as excited about the birth of their new sister as she and Ross were.

He rolled over to cuddle with her and crashed into a hidden obstacle that instantly complained, “Ow!Daddy!”Ross pulled the covers down, “Who’ve we got here?”He was met with Jeremy’s ginger-brown hair, now that he had lost all of Ross’s dark curls he had been born with, the curls Julia and Henry still had.“It’s me!”Jeremy announced.Ross couldn’t remember his son getting into bed and asked, “Did you have a bad dream?”“Mmm hmm,”Jeremy nodded, “Mommy came down the hall and got me and told me I could sleep here.”Ross was surprised he had slept through that.He was used to being a light sleeper. Suddenly, Demelza spoke, “I think daddy had a bad dream too.” Shit.She had heard him.“Are you having nightmares about me and the baby again?” she asked.He would never tell her, “Oh, no.Remember that time Garrick was drowning at our beach house?I was dreaming about that for some reason,” he smiled through his lie.She smiled back, but she knew.She knew him better than he knew himself sometimes.Ten years of marriage had told her about his kind heart and his need to protect the ones he loved.He wore his heart constantly on his sleeve.“Ross, I’m fine.Millie’s fine.Relax.”He answered, “Well, I’ll remember that if I ever start worrying.”

He was about to stretch over their son and kiss her when Jeremy asked, “Is it morning yet?”Ross reached for his phone, “It’s about 5:30.We have an hour and a half before we have to get up.” “I need to go potty,” Jeremy told his parents and added, “and I’m ready to go back to my bed now.”Ross was sitting up, “Want me to tuck you in?”Jeremy nodded and Demelza watched Ross get up and pick the 8 year old up and carry him down the hall.

In a few minutes Ross was back and snuggling up with her.“It’s New Year’s Eve tonight,” he reminded her, “What are our plans?”“Well…” she was turning over to face him, “The twins are away at a sleepover so I was thinking we could just relax at home with the babies.”“Let’s go out,” he told her, “Why don’t you get a sitter and let’s call Dwight and Caroline?You could put your new, little black dress on.”“There’s nothing ‘little’ about that dress,” she joked as he put his hands on her stomach.The last time they had gone maternity clothes shopping, Ross had insisted that she get an evening dress.Demelza remembered how unsure she had felt about herself as she looked in the mirror and then came out to where Ross was sitting and waiting, dutifully holding her purse.She remembered that he jumped to his feet the moment he saw her, a twinkle in his eye as he chuckled, “Dem, you look so adorable! It’s perfect!”She turned sideways so he could see her big belly.The black fabric was really form fitting and stretchy, emphasizing what she called her “watermelon stomach.”He smiled again, “You look stunning.” 

To Ross, she was the most beautiful pregnant woman.Now that she was with child, he had started noticing other pregnant women, just to compare what his wife was experiencing.He sometimes noticed that these women looked tired and haggard, sometimes pregnant all over with puffy faces.But Demelza looked like she always did, even more beautiful if that were possible.In fact, you’d never know she was pregnant unless you looked down.It was cliche to say she was glowing, but she was.Pregnancy suited her so well.He knew he was a bit biased, but he had concluded that she was the most beautiful pregnant woman in the world.And when he saw her in that dress with her ginormous stomach, he had to laugh to keep in check the tears he wanted to shed at her adorableness.“We’ll take it,” he told the salesclerk as Demelza went back into the room to put her yoga pants back on.

In bed, he had a bit of convincing to get her on board to go out, but he promised an evening at the River Café, a very romantic restaurant with stunning views of Manhattan that some called the best skyline view at sunset.It was jacket required, and Demelza smiled at the thought of Ross getting dressed up in one of his suits.In the end, she agreed.

Later that day, Ross was sitting in his suit in the chair in their bedroom, waiting for Demelza to get out of the bathroom.An updo and dangle earrings had been added to her dress, but not perfume.Demelza couldn’t wear it anymore now that she was pregnant.The scents made her dizzy and nauseous, and she often just suddenly and out of the blue got the urge to throw up.Everyone knew not to put it on around her, and Caroline, getting ready in her penthouse across the city, was also being careful not to indulge tonight in her favorite scent. 

Ross saw the look on his wife’s face the moment she got into the room, “I don’t know, Ross.Are you sure I look OK?”He was sure.He was so sure.He stood up and walked over to her, encompassing her in his strong arms, “You are a knock-out, Demelza.A knocked-up, knock-out.”They both laughed and went downstairs to wait for Dwight and Caroline who came in a car with a driver so Demelza would not have to walk to the subway.

The conversation at the restaurant was flowing freely as the four of them sat at the best table in the house to enjoy the views.Dwight told them about the work he had been doing at the hospital.Caroline talked about the posh events she had planned for well-to-do clients, taking a second to secretly wink at Ross because together they had been planning an EPIC baby shower for Demelza.Ross talked about what he had been doing at the theater.New York had provided him with the greatest and most creative jobs, roles that really challenged him as an actor.It was never about the money for him, more about honing and developing his craft, and these independent, theater gigs were perfect for that.He had found his niche, and he didn’t even miss the large screen.This was what he was meant to do.He told them about how he had recently auditioned and got the lead in a Broadway adaptation of The Notebook, by Nicholas Sparks.He was even going to have to do a bit of singing in it and had started seeing a vocal coach to prepare.Demelza hadn’t worked at the restaurant for quite some time, due to Ross’s insistence that she take it easy, and only had things that were happening with the children to talk about. 

After the meal, the desserts were brought, molten lava cakes topped with ripe, red strawberries. Even though strawberries had been one of her favorites, and Demelza could remember a lot of romantic and sexy times with Ross that had involved the chocolate covered fruits; now since getting pregnant she couldn’t look at them or smell them.She felt her stomach starting to churn and decided to get up and go to the bathroom so as not to ruin everyone’s meal.“I’m just going to go back to the ladies room,” she told the group as she quickly got up and took her leave.Caroline knew why, reminding the men about Demelza’s new aversion to the fruit.“Of course,” Ross groaned, “I should have known.”Everyone quickly ate the evidence off their plates, even sliding Demelza’s plate to Ross to pick off her strawberries.They waited, but she didn’t come back.It was turning into several minutes.The men were engrossed in their conversation about sports, but Caroline was getting concerned.She took out her phone and texted her saying, “You can come back now.Nothing left to make you sick.Are you OK?”

Caroline was surprised to see Demelza’s answer was “No.”Demelza immediately sent another text, “Can you come back here?Just tell the men you need the bathroom.”Caroline got up, “I’ll be right back.”When she pushed the door open to the bathroom, she immediately saw Demelza’s tears.Her hands were planted firmly on the countertop as she leaned over in pain.She was in a panic, “I think I’m going into labor!The pain is so bad!I’ve never felt anything so…” and she quickly burst into more tears.Caroline put her arms around her, “Just breathe, sweetheart.”“ But I’m only 28 weeks!It’s too early!”Caroline was rubbing her arm, “Stay calm, Demelza,” but her friend was gripping the sink again as she rode out the next cramp.“I think we need to get Dwight,” Caroline told her.

Dwight’s phone went off at the table.“Come back here and look at Demelza, but don’t tell Ross,” Caroline had texted.Dwight stood, telling his friend, “I have to make a quick phone call to the hospital.I’ll be right back,” and he headed to the women’s restroom.The attendant was already standing outside the door, keeping others out until the issue was resolved.Dwight found Demelza shaking and crying.He listened to her symptoms and how she was feeling and told her what his gut-feeling was, “I think it’s just false labor, sweetheart.It’s perfectly normal and common and happens all the time to many women.These contractions you’re feeling are called Braxton-Hicks.”Demelza was looking imploringly in his eyes as she asked, “That’s all you think it is?Really?”“From what you’re telling me, yes.I can monitor you tonight and you should keep an eye on what you’re feeling, but I really have a suspicion that’s all it is.”She was nodding.“But you need to tell Ross,” he told the women.

At the table alone, Ross had a sinking suspicion that something was wrong with Demelza and that both their dinner guests were with her, but he was always given to worry, oftentimes unnecessarily, and shrugged it off.He had just talked himself out of being scared when his phone went off.It was Dwight.“Could you come to the women’s restroom?”He knew it!Demelza was in some sort of distress.In a panic, Ross got up and quickly made his way to the rear of the restaurant.The attendant told him it was ok to go in and he found everyone congregated around a tear-stained face Demelza.Ross was instantly a mess, “Oh my god!What’s wrong with her?”Dwight was speaking in his soothing, medical-professional voice, “I think Demelza is experiencing some false-labor pains.”Ross extended his arms out as Demelza came and sobbed into his chest, “I’m only 28 weeks!”Ross was smoothing her back calmly but he was looking with great alarm at his friends.Caroline was saying, “It’s very common, I had them too.”Ross needed to be strong for her and said, “It’s ok, sweetheart, you’re going to be fine.”Dwight advised, “I think the best thing to do is to get her home to rest.”

Everyone congregated in the Poldark living room where the sparkling, no alcohol, apple juice was poured.Once Demelza calmed down, she felt better and her pains soon subsided.Dwight concluded that she was fine but instructed her to call him if anything changed.He could meet her at the hospital in just minutes.Dwight and Caroline left for a party located three floors below their penthouse, leaving their friends to rest and relax and have a quiet evening at home.

Now alone, Ross sat beside her on the couch, “How are you feeling, darling?”“Ok,” she nodded, “I’m just tired.”“How about I draw you a nice, hot bath?”“That sounds wonderful.Thank you, Ross.”He left and got the water started as he lit some candles for her and put on some soft music.He appeared in the living room again, “Everything’s ready.”

He took her hand and led her down the hall.“Ross!” she exclaimed with glee as she looked around the room, surprised at everything he had done.“Can I get in with you?” he asked but was met with a scrunched face.“I don’t know,” she said shaking her head, “I’m really tired and still don’t feel the best.I don’t think I’d be able to…” He cut her off, “No, darling.I just want to sit and relax with you.I promise that’s all.”“Ok,” she smiled.

She began taking her evening dress off and got in the water as Ross left the room.He came back with their two fluted glasses of fizzy apple juice.He set them on the ledge by the tub and she watched him shed his clothes.He was gorgeous, an Adonis even.His body was so chiseled from the gym, his sprinkling of hair across his body helping to define his muscular frame.She scooted up as he got in behind her, instructing her to rest her body against his chest.She felt his soft chest hair against her back.He picked up her glass and handed it to her as he took his own.He leaned his drink forward as they clinked glasses before taking a sip and setting them down on the ledge again.His hands were smoothing her body in the warm water, her thighs and then her stomach where he held her there.“I was scared tonight,” he told her as he caressed her belly.“I was too,” she told him, “but it passed.”“Good.No more Toni Braxton’s?”She was dying laughing, “Braxton-Hicks, Ross!”He was such a goofball.

He grabbed a bath sponge from the ledge.“Let me wash your back.”She leaned forward, as he lifted up the red tendrils that were escaping her updo.He dipped the sponge in the water and soon the warm drops were massaging her skin.“Relaxing?” he asked.“Very.”He continued the tender strokes of the sponge as he gently squeezed the soothing water onto her skin.He planted a slow kiss on her shoulder as he leaned her back into him.The sponge was now under her neck as it gently washed her breasts and then her stomach.He smoothed the warm water down her arms as well.She turned, with great difficulty, and faced him asking, “Can I return the favor?”“Only if you want to.”

Forget about the sponge, she preferred to use her hands.She took the bar of soap as she got her hands nice and sudsy, smoothing them all over his glorious chest and muscular arms.He raised his chin as she got the base of his neck as well.He also turned, offering her his back.She returned for more soap and then smoothed her hands across his shoulders and shoulder blades.Ross’s back was the most beautiful she had seen on any man, so strong and defined, and she loved the way his muscles felt under her touch.It almost took her breath away.He was impressive.She lifted his Irish curls away from his neck so she could plant a kiss there.She went back to her massage as she heard him say with a sated voice, “Good stuff, Demelza.”He sounded totally relaxed and worry free.He turned back around as she was holding the soap, accidentally bumping it out of her hand and into the water.“Oh, sorry, sweetheart,” he said as both of their hands plunged below.She was feeling around in the water when she encountered something she at first thought was the missing bar.Nope.“Ross, I’ve found The Captain!”“Well…” he shrugged, “I don’t know how you expect him not to be there with your hands previously all over me.”“But I don’t think I can…”“No, sweetheart, I know.I don’t expect anything.I just can’t control him.You might want to stop stroking me, though.”“Oh,” she laughed, not realizing she was even doing it, “Sorry.”

She was facing him so she scooted back to rest across from him.They reached for their glasses and clinked them again.He said to her, “I can’t wait to meet this little peanut, this sweet, little baby girl of ours.” She smiled, even blushed a little.He went on, “I’m also excited to see how a baby baked in Demelza’s oven differs from the surrogate siblings.”She was scrunching her eyebrows down and shaking her head, “Differs?There’ll be no difference!What do you even think the difference would be?”“I think this baby is going to look just like you, have your red hair and your temperment because she’s inside you.She’s going to be a Little Demelza.The other babies came out looking like me.”“Oh,” she giggled, I guess we’ll find out.”

He leaned back and closed his eyes, “I can’t wait to see her being born, to witness the miracle of life.I’ve never been in a delivery room before.”His eyes were still closed when she said, “I don’t want you in there.”“What?!?!?”He flew up to a sitting position, even splashing the water a bit as he did, “You can’t make me sit in a waiting room and miss everything!You can’t be serious!Why did we take Lamaze classes together?So I could help you breathe during the birthing!I want you to squeeze the hell out of my hand and curse at me, tell me you’ll never sleep with me again.Please don’t shut me out, Demelza!”

She was shaking her head, “No, Ross.You can be in the room.I just don’t want you in _there_ ,”and she was pointing down to her womanhood.“Why?I want to see it.”“I know you Ross.You’re going to film it and show everyone.You’ll go on the Jimmy Fallon show and he’ll say, ‘I heard you and your wife just had a baby,’ and you’re going to search for what camera to look in as you say, ‘I brought a clip.’You’re going to show the cashier at the grocery, the elevator attendant at our old penthouse.My vagina is going to be on billboards on the highway.If you knew how to use social media, my privates would be all over youtube for the whole world to see.”“I do want to record it.”“No, you’re going to stay where my _face_ is and hold my hand.Anyways, I’m afraid I might…” She couldn’t finish.He was curious, “You might what?”“Well, women have to really bear down and I’m afraid I might…”“You might what?” he repeated again to coax her.“I might poop, Ross.I’m afraid I might poop all over the place.”“Demelza, I don’t care if you shit in my face, I want to be down there.Please?!?!?”“Fine,” she said with a sigh.“Can I video it?”She just rolled her eyes and shrugged her shoulders.

“Thank you,” he smiled and neared her to kiss her on the lips.He could feel her breaking out into a smile as he kissed her.He was scooting back as he was pulling her hands forward, inviting her to turn and rest against him again.He turned on the hot water to warm their bath up as the water was starting to cool off. 

Demelza was taking his hand as she lined hers up with his, finger to finger.They stared out the window at the New York skyline.His lips were near her ear as he whispered, “God, I love you…”Her response was coming out of her mouth before she could stop it, “What do you love about me now?”His answer surprised her, “Did I ever tell you the day I saw you at the market, the first time I laid eyes on you, I was on my way to a blind date that evening?”“No,” she giggled.“It’s true,” he stated again, “but the moment I saw you, I stood her up.”“I wonder who she was?”“I never have,” he replied matter-of-factly.There was a silence again before he said, “You ask what I love about you now, I’ll start with the obvious.I love you for the mother you are and for the mother you’re about to be in just a few weeks.I love that you are still the most beautiful woman in any room.”Tears were forming in her eyes.He wasn’t done.“And you laugh with your whole face.”She wrapped his arms around her tighter.She could feel the chuckle starting in his chest as he said, “I love that you dance funny, and not sexy…”“Ross!” she was laughing because it was so true.“…which makes it even sexier,” he continued.“I love that you are still that same woman that all those many years ago put her heart and soul into everything she cooked for the ones she loved.”Her hands came up to rub the arms that held her. 

From the other room they could hear the TV still on.The countdown was beginning as the people were chanting, “Ten, nine, eight…” They reached for their glasses of juice, “Five, four, three, two, one!”Ross clinked with her again as he kissed her shoulder, “Happy New Year, Demelza.”“Happy New Year, Love.”He was kissing her neck as he said, “2019 is going to be epic.”

  

 

 

  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I survived my first holidays as a newly single person. It was bad, I'm not going to lie. I tried to stay busy and I did a lot of things with my friends and family, but it was still lonely. But, I'm hoping that next year will be better. I hope all of you had a good holiday! Thanks for reading and commenting.
> 
> I can't take credit for what Ross says he loves about Demelza when they're in the tub. Credit goes to the TV show This Is Us. It's fabulous! I cry at every episode! I don't know why Jack reminds me of Ross.


	4. A St. Patrick's Day To Remember

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> February and March prove to be very eventful for the Poldarks...

The week of February 1st was such an important one to the Poldark family. Ross was already scouring jewelry stores and candy shops for the perfect Valentine’s gift for Demelza.He was sure she didn’t need to buy him anything as she was already giving him the greatest gift imaginable, a baby inside her womb.She was 32 weeks along now, and in just a short time they would be bringing home their fifth child from the hospital.FIFTH child!Ross often had to pause after he said it out loud as it still seemed unimaginable.He was going to be a father of five.It didn’t even seem possible.Demelza, the great love story of his life, had once refused his marriage proposal because of her inability to give him the family she was sure he wanted, and here they were, 10 years and 5 kids later.They were really going to have their hands full!

Ross was laying on the couch, his head in Demelza’s lap as he rested against her stomach.The baby was kicking and he could feel it, yet Demelza kept reading her book, unfazed by the now normal occurrence.“She’s really active tonight,” Ross said as he looked up at his wife.“Mmmm hmmm,” she smiled as a hand left her book absentmindedly to stroke his curls while she read.Ross had recently talked her into hiring a cleaning service.Back when they lived in the penthouse, the rooms were so big and so fancy with floor to ceiling windows that Demelza knew the maintenance and upkeep was more than she could handle. Now, with the new arrival, he knew she would be tired and overwhelmed for the chores of the townhouse, and even though Ross and the twins pitched in to help as much as they could, at the end of the day there were going to be 3 babies in diapers, and they were all going to be exhausted. Ross was hoping to talk her into a nanny also, and he happened to know the perfect person for the job.

He glanced up at her, gently taking her book away and setting it down on the coffee table.“Ross, I was reading that!Why did you…?”“I want to talk to you about something important.”“Ok.I’m listening.”“What about a nanny to help you out once Millie is born?”He waited for her resistance but was surprised when she said, “I’ve been thinking about that too, especially when you’re gone at the theater.I think it’s a good idea, at least at the beginning.”He smiled at her lack of reluctance, “There’s my girl!I’ve been thinking about it too, and I already know who we should hire.”She was surprised as she asked, “Who?”“Well… this person not only loves kids but is great with them.I don’t think they’ve ever met a kid that didn’t like them.This person is loving, entertaining, and great at getting little ones to go down for naps.”“She sounds amazing, Ross.What’s her name?”“ _His_ name, Demelza.”“Even better,” she laughed, “because now I don’t have to worry about you falling in love with her.”She was joking.Of course, she was just joking, but he still got a bit wounded as he offered, “Not all celebrities have affairs with their nannies, Demelza!”She was still laughing because she knew she had gotten under his skin and pushed his buttons a little.He smiled, “Now, you might be the one to fall in love with him.In fact,I hope you do.”“You hope I fall in love with our new nanny?”“Yes, because it’s me.I’m going to take a hiatus from acting, darling.I’ve already told my agent I’m not accepting new projects at the moment.I’m going to stay home with you.Would you like that?”

She was shocked at the sacrifice, “Ross, I never expected you to…”“I want to, sweetheart.Who knows our children and how best to care for them better than you and me?And I want to be here for all the moments.I’m not retiring or hanging up my career by any means.I’m just going to take a break.”She loved the idea and she was leaning down to kiss him as he sat up slightly.Her lips were on his for a soft kiss when they heard his phone going off.He looked at the coffee table and patted his pockets.It sounded too far away.“I think I remember seeing it in the kitchen,” she was telling him as he got up and left the room.

He was standing with his back to the staircase when he answered his cell from the kitchen island, “Hello?”“Ross, this is Richard.”It was his agent.“Hi, what’s up?”“You’ll never believe this!” Richard went on, “Are you sitting down?I think you’re going to need to.”Ross pulled out a stool, “Ok, I’m sitting.”He could hear the excitement in his agent’s voice as he told him, “You got it!You got the part!They just offered it to you today!”Ross wasn’t following, “What part?I wasn’t aware that I had auditioned…”“Bond, Ross.James Bond.It’s yours!”Ross laughed before he turned serious and said, “Look, Richard, I’m going to have to pass.I meant it about taking a hiatus.My wife is pregnant with our first child, and I want to be here for that.”“Ross, please understand if you don’t take this, they’re going to offer it to Sam Heughan of Outlander.”Ross chuckled, “Demelza loves him!He’s probably better suited for this than me anyways.”“Are you absolutely sure you want to pass?”“Positive, but I really appreciate the call.”

Back on the sofa, Demelza asked him, “Who was that?”“My agent,” and then he laughed, “They offered me Bond.”“What?”Demelza quickly put her book down, “My god, Ross!You’ve made it!You’ve really made it!Welcome to the Big Time!”She was beaming from ear to ear, “I’m so proud of you, Ross!When do you start?”He was frowning as he shook his head, “I don’t, darling.I turned them down.”Her mouth immediately gaped open.She was never given to swearing a lot, but it just flew out of her mouth, “Are you fucking kidding me?You turned them down?”“Yes, I told you I was taking a hiatus and reminded Richard you were pregnant with our first child.”She was shaking her head back and forth, still not over the disbelief of it all, “Ross, this is what your career has been leading up to.And anyways, I’m pregnant with our _fifth_ child.This is just my first pregnancy.”“That’s what I meant.”She was just shaking her head as she threw up her hands.She couldn’t remember a time when she was speechless, but she couldn’t find any words.He patted her on the knee, “It’s too late now, sweetheart.I’m sure Sam has already been called.”“Sam Heughan?” she asked with excitement.“Yes.”“Wait till I tell Caroline,” she smiled.

The week of February 1st was also important because they were gaining a child.The fostering period was finally over and Chloe was now able to be adopted into the family.The caseworkers who had monitored the family closely during that year had given Ross and Demelza their glowing recommendations.This was happening.This was finally happening.Demelza was so ready to not have to worry about Chloe’s mom coming back for her, like the time they had to fly the infant back to California, only to wait hours for a woman that never showed up.Chloe was going to be theirs.A Poldark.No one would ever have guessed this beautiful baby girl once cried incessantly because she had been born hooked on drugs.This now happy, one year old, loved bath time as she wildly splashed her hands in the water.She laughed louder than any of the biological siblings, especially around Ross.He’d do this thing where he’d sit her on his legs facing him, holding her hands as he bounced her on his lap. He’d part his legs, allowing her to fall between them a bit while he shouted, “Oops!Fall down!”She’d immediately explode into unrestrained laughter.She loved it!He’d also hold her in the air above him, arms extended as he looked up at her and threw her a bit before catching her.It would always scare Demelza who would scold him, “Stop doing that!You’ll drop her!” But he had done that with all their other children without incident, and they loved it just as much as Chloe.Little Henry was also growing up fast and had already taken his first steps. Ross was in the room with him when he did so and had shouted, “Dem, come in here!”He was videoing it on his phone as she ran into the room just in time to see her baby boy making his way with wobbly, unsteady legs over to his father, and even though Chloe was just scooting herself all around the house, they knew it wouldn’t be long for her either.

Everyone was in town to celebrate the event of the adoption; Mimi and Poppy from Ireland, and both Sam and Drake and their families from Ohio.They stayed back at the house to wait for the six Poldark’s, seven if you counted Millie who was Demelza’s constant companion, to return from the courthouse.They were a large and unruly bunch when all together.In the courtroom, Henry was fussy and cried loudly for the other attendants and judge to hear.Ross had taken him into the hall to quiet him down and offer him a bottle, and Jeremy had to go get them when it was their turn.Ross walked in to see his wife already standing in front of the judge.Even though this day was all about Chloe, the adoptee was asleep in Demelza’s arms, her chubby cheek resting on her soon to be mother’s shoulder.Ross smiled at his wife as he took his place next to her.She was seven months pregnant, and still held her daughter around the cumbersome swell of her stomach.The twins stood next to their parents as the judge asked, “Poldark family?”Ross was speaking, “Yes, your honor.”The judge was opening up their file, “I understand you want to adopt Baby Girl Doe?”It had been so long since anyone had thought of her in that way.Demelza almost didn’t recognize who was being spoken about but answered, “Yes, your honor, we do.”“Ok, if you don’t mind raising your right hand.”They did and Ross noticed that even Jeremy and Julia had done so too.The judge continued, “Do you affirm that the testimony you are about to give is the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth?”The twins looked up at their parents who said in unison, “We do.”“Do you wish to adopt this child as your legal child?”Again, their answer was, “We do.”Demelza’s eyes were already welling up with tears as she leaned her cheek closer on the still sleeping head of Chloe.“And what shall this child be known?”Ross looked over at Demelza as he saw a tear falling from her cheek.He knew she was getting choked up so he answered, “Clowance Eileen Poldark.”Demelza smiled her gratitude at Ross for speaking as the judge was writing something down, saying, “You have done the hard work, you have chosen to love.I now have the privilege of signing it into law.”The lady magistrate’s face softened as she said, “Congratulations to you all.”Ross was beginning to well up with his own tears.“Thank you,” they both said as they shared a quick kiss while they were each holding a sleeping baby as Henry had finally stopped fussing.They turned and high fived the twins before they left, returning home for the celebratory dinner with their family.

But even though the Poldarks gained a child in Chloe during the week of February 1st, they lost a child with Julia.She began acting weird, moody, as if she were angry.It was like her teenage years had come early.She was mad all the time.She always wanted to be excused from the dinner table and she spent a lot of time alone in her room instead of with the family.Demelza wasn’t positive, but she thought Julia was mad at Ross for some reason.She tried getting Julia to talk about it, but of course she wouldn’t say anything.Ross even tried asking her what was wrong and apologizing for whatever it was, but even he could not draw her out.He thought his heart was going to break when Julia announced that she didn’t want him to come to the play she and Jeremy were in at school.“But why not, sweetheart?I’m so proud of you.I want to be there to see it.”She just stomped up to her room and in the end Ross came and clapped louder than any parent. 

Demelza was worried.This wasn’t like Julia.Everyone knew she and Ross had a special relationship.Everyone could see it.Strangers could see it.Everyone melted when they saw Ross interacting with his “little princess.”When they lived at the penthouse, Julia often accompanied him to the gym that was a few floors down from them.She liked playing at the daycare with the other children while Ross worked out.Ross always made quite a stir at the gym whether he wanted to or not, ladies attending just to watch him exercise.Of course he noticed but had to pretend he didn’t.He was running on the treadmill at a fast pace, sweat dripping in his eyes when he realized he didn’t have a towel.He took the shirt off he was wearing to blot his eyes, and as he did, the gasps in the room were deafening as everyone laid eyes on every perfect muscle, every defined ab in his six-pack, the broadness of his chest.Ross never understood why he was such a big deal and left the shirt over his face and eyes to shut himself out of the nonsense.He had turned up his music really loud to drown everything out and didn’t hear the “Daddy,” his daughter kept saying to get his attention.Finally she tapped him on the bare leg.Ross jumped a bit and immediately removed the shirt from his face as he glanced down and saw her.“Daddy,” she said again.He turned the treadmill down as he gradually came to a stop.“Hi, sweetheart.What’s up?”If the room was staring before, they were certainly staring now, because there was something definitely super-sexy about Ross when around a child.This man who resembled a male model was visibly melting at the sight of his little girl, who no one would ever doubt was his as she still looked so much like him.“My tummy hurts,” she told him, “I think I have to poop.Will you come with me to the bathroom?Will you sing me the “Have a nice poop song?”“Of course I will, darling.”This sexy man with the perfect five o’clock shadow was the kind of father who sang a song to help his daughter poop.He suddenly became even more attractive to all the women watching. He picked Julia up and even though all the ladies in the room would’ve given anything to be pressed against his sweaty chest, Julia scrunched her nose as she said, “You smell.”He laughed, “Sorry.Do you need to use the bathroom here at the gym or do you have time for us to get on the elevator and go home?”“Home is fine,” she told him while the room smiled at them walking out together.

What had happened to that, Demleza wondered one morning in the kitchen.She went to the fridge to get the milk for her cereal when she noticed Millie’s ultrasound picture was missing from underneath the magnet on the door.She went over to the kitchen junk drawer where she saw it shoved way in the back.Julia.She went upstairs where she found her daughter sitting on her bed as she played with her dolls.Demelza took a seat on the edge, “Julia, did you take Millie’s picture down?”Julia was nodding as she continued playing.“Why?”“Because I hate her!”Demelza wasn’t ready for that.“I don’t understand.Why?”Julia threw herself face down on the bed as she started to sob.She was saying something that Demelza didn’t understand, but kept saying the word ‘tummy.’“I can’t understand you, sweetheart.Will you tell me again?”Julia sat up, “Mommy, why couldn’t Jeremy and I have been in your tummy?Why does Millie get to be? I wanted to be in your tummmmmmmmmy,” she said through her tears.Demelza was taken aback as she smoothed her daughter’s hair, “Sweetheart, it doesn’t matter if you were in my tummy or not.You are all still our children.It doesn’t matter.”Now Julia was shaking her head no, “It matters to daddy!He loves Millie more than me!”Demelza could not deny that Ross was really making a big deal out of her pregnancy but she thought the twins were too young to pick up on this.In fact, she was sure Jeremy hadn’t noticed because he wasn’t acting jealous at all.“I promise you daddy does not love this baby more.You will always be his little girl.”“No I won’t!”Julia was practically screaming, “I heard him on his phone in the kitchen!He said you were pregnant with his first child!I’m his first child!ME!I was born 6 minutes before Jeremy.I’m the first!”Demelza froze.She had also corrected Ross on that phrasing and had no idea Julia heard it too.“Sweetheart, what he meant to say is that I was pregnant for the first time.That’s all.It was just a mistake that slipped out.Haven’t you said something incorrectly by accident?That’s all that happened here.I promise.I’ll talk to daddy.”

Ross came home late from closing-night of his last theater performance before his well publicized hiatus from acting.He was taking his coat and scarf off in the kitchen when he saw Demelza’s face as she sat at the island.He didn’t really recognize her expression but it looked like she was upset.“What’s wrong?Are you well?” he asked her.He sat as she told him the whole thing.“So that’s what it was,” he said as he shook his head, “Damn.I’m such an idiot.”He searched his wife’s eyes, “How do I fix this?”She was shrugging because she didn’t really know what the answer was, “Try talking to her.”Demelza looked at the clock and told him, “She might still be awake.They went to bed about 20 minutes ago.”

Ross went up the stairs and peeked his head in Julia’s room.She was in her bed all tucked in and didn’t move.He came in and sat on the edge.She opened her eyes to look at him as Ross rested his hand gently on her chest, rocking her body back and forth a bit.“Mommy told me, sweetheart,” he started in.He took her little hand and brought it to his mouth to kiss softly, “Most people know I’m a fool.I’m afraid you’re just now finding it out.”She continued to stare at him.“I can guarantee I don’t love Millie more than you.But I used to think I loved mommy a lot but now I know I love her even more now that she’s pregnant because I’m so happy she got to experience this.”He saw she was paying attention so he said, “It’s hard to explain.Remember that time we stood in line at American Girl for the new doll that just came out?”Julia nodded.“Remember that girl a few people behind you that didn’t get one because you were lucky enough to get one of the last?Remember how she cried?”Again Julia nodded.“Well, it’s been like that for mommy.She’s watched everyone get a baby in their tummy and there’s never been one for her.It’s made her sad.But she has a baby now and I know how much that means to her.I’m so happy for her and I think that’s why I’ve made this such a big deal.I’m sorry that I’ve made it seem like I love Millie more, and I’m sorry that I said she was our first child.That was wrong to say and it wasn’t true.You will always be my first, the first of our babies that I ever held in my arms, the first baby I ever kissed on the head.No one, sweetheart, will ever, EVER take that away, Ok?” 

To his surprise, Julia sat up and put her arms out.He immediately wrapped his around her as he cradled her to his chest, “Oh, sweetheart, I love you so much.”He was smoothing her back, “I didn’t mean to hurt you.Please accept my apology.”She did, and Ross went out of his way to include everyone when it came to Millie.He pulled the twins and Henry’s ultrasound pictures out of their albums and hung them also on the fridge with their new sister’s, he encouraged the twins to talk into Demelza’s stomach with him, he put their hands over Millie’s kicks along with his own hands, they shopped together for their new sister and he enlisted the twins in helping set up Millie’s nursery and asked for input on what they thought she might like and need.Ross made sure Julia knew how important her role as “big sister” was going to be, and what an impact and example she would be to Millie.Julia enjoyed feeling needed and like an important member of the family.

************************

February came and went without incident.Ross and Demelza began the month of March with much excitement and joy because this was finally Demelza’s delivery month.Ross could not wait one second longer to meet their new bundle of joy, and as excited as Demelza was, she couldn’t wait to see her feet again and brush her teeth without gagging.She wanted a beer or a glass of wine like you would not believe.The nursery was set up and the hospital bag was packed.Demelza’s due date was March 24th, a week after St. Patrick’s Day, but Ross would always joke with her that she would give birth on the holiday since the baby was Irish, after all.

On St. Patrick’s Day, a horrible snow storm hit New York, one of the worst the city had seen in a long time.Ross had gotten the twins off to school and the babies off to daycare, but as soon as he returned, it started snowing heavily and continued to do so for several hours.It was really starting to pile up out there, and from the windows of the townhouse Ross could see the road conditions were quickly deteriorating.Demelza was walking from the kitchen with two steamy cups of herbal tea.She set them down on the dining room table as she walked up behind her husband and wrapped her arms around him.She was looking out the window with him as she said, “It looks like a blizzard!”He turned and put his arm around her as they gazed outside.“I wonder if the kids will have early dismissal?” he asked her as she shrugged.“I’m glad you’re not having the baby today.The weather looks absolutely dreadful.”She kissed him on the cheek, “Well, I think it’s the perfect day for snuggling on the couch and watching Netflix.I made us some tea,” and she motioned to the two mugs.She saw the corners of his mouth raise as he grinned, “I like how you think.”

They picked up their cups and made their way to the sofa.They decided to watch Miss Fisher’s Murder Mysteries.It was set in the 1920’s and Demelza enjoyed the costumes and hairstyles as well as the classic cars.In this particular episode, Miss Fisher had given a book about the art of seduction to a very shy man who was afraid to make his move on the woman he had a crush on.Ross and Demelza laughed as this man flipped through the book with wide eyes as he looked at the illustrations, sometimes holding the book sideways, and practiced kissing his own wrist. 

Demelza smiled to herself because she knew not only did her husband not need a book like this, he was probably the author of it as he was so skilled in this department.Demelza thought about how he would send little kisses up her arm, giving her goosebumps, until he would reach her neck.She remembered how he would tenderly and slowly undress her, revealing the skin of her shoulder as he nipped and licked her skin.He knew what to do with his mouth, and he knew how to use what he had been given.What he could do with his tongue alone was enough to make her shatter to pieces.He not only got her ready for the main event, he had her practically begging for him.

Ross noticed she was staring at him more than she was the TV.“What, sweetheart?”“Let’s go upstairs,” she told him.“Oh, is the twins’ bathtub clogged again?I think I have some more drain solution.”“No, Ross, I have plans for _you_ upstairs.”“Mmmm,” he was saying slyly, “Like what plans?”She whispered it in his ear. “Good god, Demelza!You’ll even do my special birthday dance?”“Well, it is St. Patrick’s Day which is kind of like your birthday.”“Ummm, no, not really even close, but who am I to argue?”He looked at her, “You’ll wear that lacy number you always do?”“Yes.”“What are we waiting for?!?!?!” and he took her by the hand and led her upstairs.

They got to their bedroom and he took a seat on the bed, knowing the routine well.She grabbed her lingerie as she headed into the bathroom, blowing him a kiss as she said, “I’ll be right back.”“Hurry,” he smiled.He was watching the snow fall as he waited.It was the most snow he had ever seen since moving here.She was taking a long time.“Everything ok in there?”“Well…” she shouted back, “nothing is really fitting right, but we are going to improvise.”

She opened the door as she stood and seductively leaned on the door frame, one arm above her head.She had a teeshirt on and her fancy bra on top of the fabric, the tiny cups resting somewhere between her neck and her breasts.“This wouldn’t go on so…”“It still works for me,” he assured her.“I was able to get the panties on!” she said triumphantly.“Are you ready?”“Hell yeah,” he said.

She began her sexy movements as her hips swayed from side to side.Her arms were above her head as she began shimmying her upper half.“Wooooo!Yeah, Demelza.That’s what I’m talking about!” he was exclaiming as he clapped.She continued the dance as she took the bra off from the top of her shirt and threw it at him.“Let me see that ass!” he shouted as she turned around, slightly bending over and giving him a front row seat to the movements of her backside.“So hot!” he was exclaiming.She did a little more dancing before he reached out and grabbed her, pulling her forward as she tumbled onto his body in a shrieking, giggling heap.“Come to daddy,” he said playfully as he started kissing her.He could already feel her warmth spilling down onto him.It was a little more than usual.“God, Demelza, you’re so turned on.You’re so hot for me.”He heard the seriousness in her voice, “No, Ross, my water just broke.”

She had used that joke several times in the past.“Funny, Dem, but I’m not falling for that.”He was kissing her again as he was smoothing his hands down the lacy fabric of her buttocks.She using her shoulders to push herself away from him.He saw her face start to register hysterics as she said, “Ross, my water broke!”He knew this was for real.“Alright, stay calm, sweetheart.I’ll call the ambulance and grab your bag.You put some real clothes on, OK?”Demelza put on her dress that came down to her ankles, knowing that in just a few minutes she would be on a stretcher and headed to the hospital.A second later, they were walking down the stairs to sit and wait for their ride. They weren’t even to the bottom of the steps before Ross’s phone was ringing.It was the paramedics.“Mr. Poldark, we’ve started out but the roads are really bad.We’re having to slow down considerably just to keep from sliding off.”They asked Demelza how far apart the contractions were and reassured her that she had plenty of time for them to get to her.

Ross and Demelza sat watching the snow before Demelza hugged her stomach and grimaced in pain.“Ross!Something doesn’t feel right!”He heard the panic in her voice and could never tell her how scared he was too.“Just relax, darling.They’re on their way.Let’s practice our breathing.”They did their “hee hee hee hee, hooooooooooo,” together for a few seconds before she was writhing again.“Ross, something’s happening!Something definitely doesn’t feel right!”It killed him that he didn’t know what to do to fix this.”“Ok, sweetheart, just try to stay calm.”He quickly called Dwight who said he would drop everything and get to them. 

As Ross was hanging up, he saw Demelza moving to the floor.She was on her knees with her elbows resting in front of her as she rocked back and forth.He got on the floor next to her and put a hand on her back.She was making low, bellowing sounds and told him, “I think the baby is coming now!”“So fast?”“Yes.Will you look and see?”“What?” He was scared, “What if I do and it is coming? I don’t know what to do!”“You said you wanted to be down there!” she reminded him, “You said you wanted to film it!”“I know!” he agreed, “but I didn’t want to be the _only_ one down there!”She was rocking again as she moaned.“Rossssssssss!!!!”

Her hands were making fists in front of her on the floor as she rested her forehead on them.Her butt was completely up in the air as her knees were underneath her.He lifted her dress up to reveal her legs and her womanhood.He could see how dilated she was.He saw the head.She was crowning.“Demelza, don’t push!” he tried to instruct her.“I’m not!This is just happening on it’s own!”“Well, suck her back in!The squad has to be here in no time.Shouldn’t you lay on your back or something?That’s how it happens on TV.”“Ross, I can’t move,” she said of her all-fours position.“This just seemed right at the time.”

She was moaning again and he could now see the baby’s hair.“Demelza, Millie has my dark hair.Not going to be a redhead like you.”She wasn’t even listening as she was making terrible noises of pain.“What do I do, Dem?What am I supposed to do?”His racing heart was deafening.This was worse than any of his nightmares.He didn’t know how to help her.“I don’t know, Ross.Just be back there when it comes out, I guess.”The room was starting to spin and he was starting to feel very hot when he heard the frantic pounding on the door, “Ross!”“Oh, thank god!”It was Dwight and Ross flew over to unlock the door.Dwight joined Demelza on the floor as he told her, “Ok, sweetheart.Time to do this. Let’s start pushing.”Ross had shut the door and was about to join them when he heard, “Mr. Poldark!”It was the squad.Ross let them in and turned to look at his wife at just the right moment to see everything.Everything.The shoulders, the torso, the legs, the feet, it all slid out with a mighty push.The paramedics and Dwight were all busy attending to Demelza when they heard the loud thud behind them.It was Ross’s head making contact with the floor, his right eyebrow splitting open.Blood was immediately forming on the hardwood.Dwight rushed over to him and was about to ask the medics for smelling salts, but they weren’t necessary because Millie’s hearty and healthy cries were filling the room with sound, announcing her arrival and waking her father up out of his stupor.Dwight quickly applied compression to Ross’s head andbandaged him up.

The paramedics had wiped the infant off as best they could, and Dwight had pulled Ross to his feet, allowing him to gain his bearings again, before he walked over to where Demelza was now sitting on the floor, clasping the infant, her baby, to her chest.Demelza was softly soothing the crying baby, “Shhhhh, sweetheart.Mommy’s here.Mommy’s here, my angel.You’re ok, my darling.”Millie was quieting down at the touch of her mother and the sound of her familiar voice. Demelza looked over with tears in her eyes, “Ross, “She’s perfect!She’s so perfect!”He kissed his wife on the forehead as he rested a hand on Millie’s back.The squad loaded everyone up and took them to the hospital.

It wasn’t until the back of the ambulance that Demelza even noticed.“Ross, why is your head bleeding?”The bandage was becoming soaked with blood.It was hard not to see it.He was embarrassed.He didn’t want to tell her the truth, “Oh, my foot got caught on that new rug by the door and I fell.Dwight thinks I’ll need a couple stitches.No big deal.”At the hospital, they got Demelza and Millie both into their room and all the doctors were very pleased with the conditions of mother and daughter.Ross breathed a sigh of relief and said a quick prayer of thanks.Everyone was good.

Ross was now sitting in a separate examination room down the hall.Dwight was getting everything set up for the sutures.He turned to smile at his best friend and now father of five.Ross, who was always chatty sat there staring into space.He wasn’t saying anything at all.This was not like him.“Ross, I can get you something for your pain.I can give you a shot.It will hurt like hell going in since I will have to put it in your forehead near the wound, but once the medicine is in, you won’t feel a thing.”Ross was shaking his head, “No, I’m fine.”He went back to staring into space.He’d never really seen his friend like this.Suddenly, he knew what was going on.He rolled his stool over to his injured friend and sat in front of him.He took a breath, “You know, I’ve delivered countless babies.It’s such a normal occurrence, it’s just another day at the office.But everything changes when it’s Caroline giving birth.The event is truly a miracle and it’s overwhelming as hell for me.And I’m a doctor.” 

Ross shook his head, “I’m such a fucking idiot!I passed out cold!”He was rolling his eyes, “I never knew what it all entailed until I saw it.I didn’t know she could open up that wide!I heard the pain in her cries.And I couldn’t do anything!”Dwight was already stitching him, “She was giving birth to a seven pound baby, Ross.Women are designed to do that, but they are strong and resilient. Ancient instinct kicks in. I think they gave Demelza a couple of stitches down there but she’s going to be fine.”He put in the last suture and cut the thread, “Demelza is an amazing woman, Ross.There.Go down the hall and see your wife and your new baby.”

Ross was looking at his cellphone was he walked past the nurses station.They had been here almost two hours.When he got to Demelza’s room, the sight in front of him was enough to make him well up with tears.Demelza was nursing Millie.She looked up and saw him standing in the door.“Look, Ross!She took my breast!I was so worried she wouldn’t.”He neared the bed.His beautiful wife possessed all the natural instincts she needed.She was in her element as she held the infant and fed her.Ross got into the hospital bed as she scooted over to let him sit next to her.He looked down at his baby, still suckling Demelza’s breast.He gently took Millie’s little hand, “Look at her tiny fingernails,” he smiled and she added, “Ten perfect fingers and ten perfect toes.”

He kissed her on the forehead, “Demelza, I’d tell you I’m proud of you, but that wouldn’t even do justice to the way I’m feeling.I’m in _awe_ of you.I saw the whole thing, I saw her come out of you, and I don’t know how you did it.You are so brave.How did you know what to do? How are you knowing what to do right now?”She shrugged, “I’m in some sort of ancient automatic-pilot.”He kissed her again, “You don’t give yourself enough credit.”

Their tender moment was interrupted by the entrance of Dwight with his three godchildren, Julia, Jeremy, and Henry in tow.Millie had stopped feeding and was now sleeping peacefully as Demelza covered herself up.The twins immediately ran to her side to see their new sister.“She looks just like Henry!”“That Poldark gene is strong,” Dwight laughed to his friends.They heard a big slam and saw the walking Henry opening hospital cabinets and tossing folded gowns onto the floor.“Thank you,” Ross said, as he jumped up and rushed over to his son, who now got into everything, prying the fabric from his grip.He picked him up and brought him over to sit on Demelza’s bed again.Henry leaned his head on Ross’s shoulder, sucking his finger as he looked at Demelza and his new sibling.Soon his slobbery hand was stretching out as he tried to reach Millie.“That’s your new sister,” Ross told his son.Ross didn’t know he could feel so happy until he surveyed the room and saw someone missing.“Where’s Chloe?” he asked Dwight.“She’s down the hall with Caroline.”As soon as he said that, Caroline appeared at the door with the beautiful Chloe in her arms.“Look what happened at daycare today, mommy and daddy,” the godmother announced.She put the baby down who immediately with slightly bent legs and deliberate feet walked over to her now legal parents.“Good girl!”Ross and Demelza praised, almost in unison.And there it was, Ross realized it was not humanly possible to be happier than he was right now in this moment.He and the love of his life, Demelza, had become the Poldark Seven.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haven't we all wondered how the actor that plays Ross got that scar in his right eyebrow? This was me trying to create a story for that.
> 
> I also had to have a little fun with the whole Bond thing.
> 
>  
> 
> Life has gotten easier lately. I guess it is true when they say that time heals all wounds, if you can just hang on. The other day I realized that I hadn't even thought about my ex in a long time. I feel like I'm on my way to healing. Just January 9th was the one year anniversary that he told me he had already filed for divorce. Thank you for all your well-wishes and words of encouragement, and for reading about this family!

**Author's Note:**

> So, way back in Personal Chef when I started this story, I was writing about ME, not Demelza. I'm the one that can't have babies. But, this story began changing and evolving, and soon it was no longer about me at all. Ross has turned into this loving, patient, and kind husband and I realized I really shot myself in the foot by making Demelza infertile. And not just infertile, having a surgery to make pregnancy impossible. Ross would have been so doting and so helpful to her while pregnant! UGH! WHAT HAVE I DONE?!?!?! So, I began to think, It's MY fic, and if I want it to happen, it WILL! I WILL FIND A WAY! Is this accurate? No, but it's FICTION and I'm old enough to remember when Bobby died on Dallas and then suddenly was in the shower because it was all a dream. That's how fiction works. Demelza's going to have a baby. It will be possible!


End file.
